


Taking "All You Can Eat" To A New Level

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Wendy Corduroy eats an absurd amount of Pancakes at Greasy’s Diner, leaving her with a bloated belly and some very powerful belches.





	Taking "All You Can Eat" To A New Level

"Are you sure about this?" the waitress said, reading and re-reading Wendy's order in disbelief. Her eyes darted from the gargantuan amount of pancakes she'd ordered to the normal-sized girl sitting in the booth.

"Yeah I'm sure," Wendy said. She'd received a special coupon for her 100th order at Greasy's Diner, giving her 50% off any single order. She decided that the best use for that coupon would be to order as many pancakes as she could possibly eat in one sitting. Stan was stingy with her salary, so she rarely got a chance to indulge like this.

"Good luck," the waitress said, shrugging. She brought the order to the kitchen. The staff had a mixed reaction, ranging from horrified, to impressed, to elated at how much money they'd make from a single order. They immediately went to work, gathering together the entire week's supply of pancake batter in one place.

"Alright, it's almost done," the waitress said hours later. Wendy had been occupying herself with her phone, and she'd barely even noticed that the time had passed. Once the sweet smell of fresh pancakes reached her nose, she couldn't stand to wait a second longer.

A single, short employee emerged from the kitchen, holding a plate of pancakes that was longer and wider than he was. It wobbled dangerously as he made his way towards her table. He plopped it down with a huff, and then scurried off, not wanting to be underneath it when or if it fell. 

Wendy had a literal mountain of pancakes before her, taking up the entire width of the table, and nearly scraping the ceiling at its maximum height.

A second waiter came out. He looked more suited for heavy lifting, a broad, muscular bald man carrying a cauldron of syrup on his shoulder. He approached the pile, and turned the cauldron upside down, gently spreading the sweet nectar over the pile until it was evenly coated. 

"Enjoy," he said, as the staff all tried to watch Wendy stealthily, to see if the young girl really could eat everything that she'd ordered.

"Time to dig in," Wendy said, stabbing a small pile of pancakes with her fork. She shoved the pile into her mouth, about five pancakes high, chewing it briskly before swallowing it in a single, massive gulp.

The pancakes formed a spherical lump in her throat, that moved down, down, down, until it landed in her stomach. Her belly bloated outwards noticeably. The sound of her shirt's fabric straining could be heard, but it was quickly overtaken by a far more intense noise. 

BWwOoooOOoRrrrP

The ginger let out a tremendous belch, sending flecks of syrup flying from her mouth. The burp was intense enough to rattle the very foundation of Greasy's dinner. It was like an earthquake, strong enough to knock a waiter off his balance, causing him to drop a plate of hash browns to the floor. The noise echoed through the diner for several seconds. There wasn't a single customer or employee who hadn't heard it, or didn't know the source of the sound. All eyes were on Wendy, and the hillock of pancakes before her. Greasy's Diner wasn't a very upscale establishment. It was downright filthy, in fact, as the name implied, but ground-shaking belches were definitely over the line.

"Umph, excuse me," Wendy said, resting a hand against her churning stomach, her cheeks hot and pink with embarrassment. "I guess I picked up some bad habits from my family."

All eyes were turned to Wendy, whose freckled cheeks continued to darken with shame. If she had to choose between a few moments of public humiliation or not finishing the delicious looking pile of fresh flapjacks in front of her, there wasn't a question of which one she preferred. It only took several seconds for the starring to subside. The chatter in the diner resumed, and those who hadn't had their appetites spoiled by Wendy's monstrous belch went back to their meals.

Wendy turned to her own plate, and began to shovel another stack right into her hungry mouth. Wendy forgot about her embarrassing incident completely the moment the pancakes hit her taste buds. She was back to stuffing herself again without shame, which meant it was only a matter of time before another nasty belch started bubbling up.

HooOOOOoOOoOooOOOooooooOOoOoooOOoooooooOooooRrrppp

Wendy's second belch was superior to her first in just about every way. The volume, force, and smell of the ungodly eruption was enough to make several customers walk straight out the front door, leaving their uneaten food on their tables. Even the ones who chose to stay weren't happy having their eardrums violated by the girl's guttural outburst. 

This time, Wendy didn't waste time excusing herself. Why should she, when there were still plenty of pancakes left to eat? As soon as her belch subsided, she began cramming her cheeks full once again, devouring pancake after pancake while barely chewing. Just as her eating distracted her from her gassiness, it kept her mind off of her rapidly bloating belly as well.

She barely noticed how tight her shirt had become, until her bottom button flew off and whizzed across the room like a bullet, forcing her to pay attention.

"Oh jeez..." she said, as it soared through the air, and struck another patron right in the back of his head. Grumbling, he stood up from his booth and left the establishment with the others. 

Once again, Wendy wasn't going to let a brief moment of public humiliation get between her and finishing that stack of pancakes. She was barely more than halfway done, and she had plenty more room to fill, now that her pale freckled sphere of a belly was free from the confines of her shirt.

Upon hearing her chewing resume, several more customers departed. They could see that a pattern had been established, and it would only be a matter of time before Wendy release another belch, that could very well be even worse than her first two. The population of Greasy's Diner dwindled along with Wendy's supply of pancakes. One thing that definitely wasn't dwindling was Wendy's stomach. She was in her third trimester with food baby octuplets, her gut so large that another two buttons snapped off to accommodate its growth.

"Phew...just a few more to go," Wendy said, giving that fat, gurgling sphere a pat, causing the semisolid contents of her stomach to turn over and slosh about. This prompted another unexpected belch. Though this one was a bit more minor, it was still a terrifying thing to behold. 

BhOOOoUUuuURrrrppppPPpp

The only people who remained in Greasy's Diner at this point besides Wendy were its staff, and that was only because they had to be there. Even then, a few of them began to discuss ditching their shift among themselves.

The amount of pancakes left were meager compared to how many Wendy had started with, but they were still enough to feed a regular girl of Wendy's size twice over. Still, Wendy was able to devour the last few stacks in only a few bites, by cramming in as much as her cheeks could hold at once. 

"Mmm, that was soooo good," Wendy said, leaning back in the booth and sluggishly rubbing her beach ball-sized stomach. Her shirt had given up entirely, stretched beyond recognition, with every button besides the top two having snapped off. "Uuuugh, I feel so full though," she said, as she continued to massage her gut. It seemed like her fullness was catching up with her, and the soreness that came from a full belly, which she had avoided up to that point, had finally started to set in.

Luckily, she had a pretty easy way of freeing up some extra room in that cramped gut. A few more belches prompted her largest belch yet, an eruption so forceful that it made the silverware jump from the tables like there was an earthquake. 

BHOOOoooOoOoOOoOOOoooOoooOOooooooOOOoooooooooRrrrrPpppppppPPpp

Greasy's Diner was once a nearly lawless place, but from that day on, it had two new rules, which were now hung on a sign above their front door, and read as follows:

1\. A maximum of 30 flapjacks per customer. 

2\. Wendy Corduroy is never allowed in this establishment again.


End file.
